


Rainy birthdays

by missfrankenteen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él está sentado en una silla, mirando las gotas de agua aterrizando en los cristales. Tiene una niña de coletas castañas en brazos. Le está diciendo cosas en voz muy baja para que deje de gritar e hipar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy birthdays

Rainy birthdays

 

Sus ropas están empapadas cuando llega a casa cargada de bolsas. Su pelo forma ondas grandes y mojadas alrededor de su cara. No puede evitar dejar un rastro de charcos de agua a su paso. Sus zapatos, las bolsas de plástico que cuelgan de sus manos, todo se ha fundido con el agua de la fuerte lluvia que cae.  
  
Él está sentado en una silla, mirando las gotas de agua aterrizando en los cristales. Tiene una niña de coletas castañas en brazos. Le está diciendo cosas en voz muy baja para que deje de gritar e hipar. Otro niño de cabellos rubios está a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
–¿Qué te pasa, Amy? –pregunta ella acercándose a los tres y agachándose a la altura de la niña.  
  
La niña no dice nada, sigue hipando y llorando y frotándose los ojos fuertemente con los puños.  
  
–Amy… –repite ella, intentando agarrarle las manitas sin conseguirlo–. Dime por qué lloras y quizá te pueda ayudar.  
  
Ella mira al padre, y este le dedica una mirada de confusión.  
  
–Quería fiesta fuera… –se digna a decir por fin la niña–. Está lloviendo y no podemos jugar fuera.  
  
Tras esta confesión, la niña vuelve a su llanto, sin importar que toda su familia esté pendiente de ella en este momento buscando una solución a su problema.  
  
Brennan suspira, intuía que era por algo así.  
  
–Pero… Amy, no necesitamos tener fiesta fuera. La fiesta puede ser igual de divertida aquí dentro.  
  
Amy retira los puños de sus ojos y dedica a su madre una mirada curiosa.  
  
–¿Qué quieres hacer, Amy? Venga, di, es tu cumpleaños, tú decides.  
  
–Escondite –responde la niña, sin pensarlo demasiado, y una gran sonrisa se dibuja inmediatamente en su cara cuando su madre asiente sonriente.  
  
–¡Que se la quede papá! –grita Parker enseguida y echa a correr antes de que Booth se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y le ha tocado hacer.  
  
–Venga, Booth, tápate los ojos y cuenta hasta veinte. ¡Pero no hagas trampa! –le regaña Brennan entre risas al ver que Booth se tapa los ojos pero aún así se las ingenia para ver–. ¡Venga, Amy, tenemos que escondernos muy bien para que papá no nos encuentre!  
  
–Y… ¡veinte! ¡Voy a por vosotros, os voy a encontrar! –grita Booth, mientras inspecciona cada rincón, levanta cada manta de forma sospechosa y mira encima y debajo de las literas y se arrastra bajo la cama de matrimonio.

 

…:::…

 

  
A la tarta que está encima de la mesa le falta la mitad, así como toda la capa superior de chocolate. Amy tiene los dedos y la barbilla manchados de marrón, al igual que Parker, y los dos se relamen los labios de lo rico que está.  
  
–¡Hora de los regalos, hora de los regalos! –grita Parker emocionado mientras aplaude al ver a su padre llegar cargado con un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con dibujos del Pato Donald y sus sobrinos.  
  
–Aww, el Pato Donald… –susurra Amy, que se queda ensimismada mirando los dibujos cuando su padre le tiende el primer paquete.  
  
–¿Quieres que te ayude a abrirlo? –le pregunta su madre al ver que no abre los regalos.  
  
–¿Puedo ayudarla yo, Huesos, puedo? –se adelanta entonces Parker dando saltitos muy emocionado.  
  
–Claro que puedes –le contesta ella sonriente.  
  
Los dos niños se encargan de despegar, arrancar y dejar el suelo lleno de papelitos blancos, picos de pato y cabezas y pies de sobrinos de pato.  
  
–¡Un T-Rex! ¡Gracias, mamá, gracias! –se lanza a sus brazos y le estampa un beso en la mejilla.  
  
–¿Te gusta, Amy? Yo quería comprarte un osito de peluche, pero tu madre dijo que era mejor el esqueleto de dinosaurio –interviene Booth.  
  
–Si hubieras venido con nosotros al museo de historia natural el otro día, sabrías que el T-Rex es el animal extinto favorito de Amy –señala Brennan.  
  
–¡A pesar de ser tan grande, perdería contra un humano si echaran un pulso! –comenta divertida la niña.  
  
–No me lo creo, el T-Rex es muy fuerte, los humanos no tienen nada que hacer contra él.  
  
–¡Papá, es verdad! –se queja la niña.  
  
–¿Ah, sí? Venga, vamos a probar –le reta su padre poniendo el codo encima de la mesa, preparado para que el mismísimo T-Rex le destroce los huesos del brazo.

 

…:::…

  
–Vamos a montar esto, ¿queréis? –les pregunta Booth a los niños mientras camina sujetando la caja de la maqueta del dinosaurio en dirección a la habitación.  
  
Pronto, el suelo se convierte en un vertedero de huesos de plástico y papeles con instrucciones sobre cómo montar el esqueleto –de más de quinientos huesos, según ponía en la caja– que Booth no es capaz de entender.  
  
–A ver… ahora, finalmente, los de la cabeza… –murmura Booth muy concentrado mirando el dibujo del dinosaurio en papel y cogiendo un hueso de forma puntiaguda del suelo.  
  
–¡Papá, papá! –grita Amy, agarrándole el brazo para que suelte el hueso.  
  
–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Booth confuso, mirando exhaustivamente el hueso y su mano por si tiene forma cortante y se lo ha clavado en alguna parte sin darse cuenta.  
  
–Ese hueso no va ahí –le hace saber Brennan, que ha estado observando toda la escena apoyada en la puerta.  
  
–Este hueso va aquí abajo, papá, ¡en las costillas! –dice Amy, quitándole el hueso de las manos y colocándolo en el lugar correspondiente ante la perpleja mirada de su padre.  
  
–Pero… ¿cómo es posible que la niña sepa la localización de los huesos de un dinosaurio? –pregunta Booth mirando a Brennan.  
  
–Mamá me cuenta cuentos de dinosaurios por las noches.  
  
Booth abre mucho los ojos y la boca. Sabía que madre e hija solían hablar por las noches antes de que Amy durmiera, pero no que Brennan le contara cuentos… de dinosaurios.  
  
–¿Nada de princesas atrapadas en castillos que son salvadas por los príncipes?  
  
–Eso no aporta nada a su aprendizaje, Booth –contesta Brennan–. Contarle cuentos de princesas sólo haría que participara en la mentira de la sociedad que es que las mujeres necesitamos de un hombre para poder vivir. Yo no quiero que mi hija piense eso, quiero que sepa cosas que le valgan para valerse por sí misma cuando sea mayor.  
  
Mientras Booth se acerca a la puerta, los niños comienzan a jugar con el esqueleto de dinosaurio recién construido. Es un poco más alto que ellos, y Booth piensa que debería darles miedo, pero ocurre todo lo contrario, los niños le rugen, y hablan con él, y le dicen que van a ir a buscar comida y le van a traer un poco porque se le nota en la cara que hace mucho tiempo que no come como es debido –pero nada de personas, que las personas merecen vivir– y Booth se siente orgulloso de que Amy tenga una madre como Brennan, que le enseñe los nombres de los huesos de un dinosaurio gigante en vez de contarle historias sobre inútiles Bellas Durmientes –como haría cualquier madre convencional– antes de darle el beso de buenas noches.

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia la niña de Booth y Brennan se llama Amy porque la escribí poco después de acabar la sexta temporada, cuando aún no sabíamos cómo se iba a llamar la niña.


End file.
